Legacy of the Crow
by Russell Scottie
Summary: Sequel to Thunder of the Crow - Crowfeather's kits are growing fast. The prophecy looms over them, but a dark presence stalks them with intent to harm.
1. Chapter 1

**When it dawned on me that a squeal to Thunder of the Crow was the natural thing to do, guess what I did. Spent friggin' HOURS on the Allegiances! Why? I really don't know…**

**Yes, I know I put Breeze in there, please don't point that out to me a million times. I'm one of those who refuse to believe Breeze was Crow's kit. Go look at an old story of mine, Forced Fatherhood, and you'll see.**

**This is just the allegiances and prologue for the sequel to Thunder of the Crow, Legacy of the Crow.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, yes I do; but I don't own Warriors. I DO own Thunder of the Crow, this story, Flintpaw, Mistpaw, Ravenkit, Bramblekit, and Redkit.**

**Legacy of the Crow**

**Allegiances and Prologue**

**ThunderClan**

Leader**:**** Firestar-** ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt with green eyes

Deputy: **Crowfeather-** dark grey tom with blue eyes, formerly a warrior of WindClan

**Apprentice, Flintpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Rainwhisker-** dark grey tom with blue eyes

Warriors: **Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

** Apprentice, Mistpaw**

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches with blue eyes

**Ashfur-** pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Brook Where Small Fish Live (Brook)-** brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

**Stormfur-** dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly from RiverClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Molepaw**

Apprentices: **Hazelpaw-** small grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Mousepaw-** gray and white tom with green eyes

**Cinderpaw-** gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Honeypaw-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Poppypaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw- **pale brown tom with light grey muzzle, tail-tip, and light amber eyes

**Mistpaw- **large diluted calico she-cat with pale green eyes

** Flintpaw- **small grey tabby tom with very pale grey eyes

Queens: **Ferncloud-** pale grey (with dark flecks) she-cat with green eyes; mother of **Icekit** (white she-cat with blue eyes) and **Foxkit **(red-brown tabby tom)

**Daisy-** cream long-furred she-cat with ice-blue eyes, formerly of horseplace

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother of Bramblekit (red-brown tabby she-cat with beige chest, belly, tail tip, and dark green eyes and Redkit (dark ginger she-cat with beige splotches and light blue eyes

**Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Jaykit (gray tabby tom with blue eyes), Lionkit (golden tabby tom with amber eyes), and Ravenkit (small black tom with a white chest, white tail-tip, and amber eyes)

Elders:  **Longtail-** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes, retired early due to blindness

**Mousefur-** small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Blackstar-** large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: **Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom with light blue eyes

Warriors: **Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Rowanclaw-** ginger tom

**Apprentice, Ivypaw **(wiry long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Smokefoot-** black tom

**Apprentice, Owlpaw **(light brown tabby tom)

**Snowbird-** pure white she-cat with green eyes

Queens: **Tawnypelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Elders:  **Cedarheart-** dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: **Onestar-** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Ashfoot-** grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw **(light brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: **Barkface-** short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw **(brown-grey tom with white splotches)

Warriors: **Tornear-** grey tabby tom

**Apprentice, Harepaw **(brown and white tom)

**Owlwhisker-** light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail-** small thick-furred white she-cat

**Apprentice, Breezepaw **(black tom with amber eyes)

** Nightcloud-** black she-cat with amber eyes

**Weaselfur-** ginger tom with white paws

Elders:  **Morningflower-** very old tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes

**Webfoot-** dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Leopardstar-** unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: **Mistyfoot-** grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw **(mottled grey she-cat)

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing-** dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Willowpaw **(dark grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Warriors:** Blackclaw-** smoky black tom

**Voletooth-** small brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw **(fluffy dark grey she-cat with amber eyes)

** Reedwhisker-** black tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Pouncepaw **(ginger and white tom)

** Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw **(mottled grey tom)

** Beechfur-** light brown tom

**Rippletail-** dark grey tabby tom

Queens: **Dawnflower-** pale grey she-cat

**Heavystep-** thickset tabby tom

**Swallowtail-** dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stonestream-** grey tom with blue eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Graystripe-** long-haired grey tom, formerly of ThunderClan

**Millie-** small silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**Brambleclaw-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

**Smoky- **gray and white tom

** Floss- **small pale gray and white she-cat

"None of this was suppose to happen!" a raggedy grey she-cat yowled to the rest of the cats. "This isn't how things are meant to be!"

"Calm down, Yellowfang," a black-and-white tom meowed to the she-cat.  
You know full well that though we can guide the Clans' paws, we cannot control their decisions."

"Easy for you to say, Tallstar," Yellowfang spat back. "It was _your_ warrior that messed everything up. Crowfeather was never meant to join ThunderClan!"

"You should never underestament the power of love," a silvery she-cat meowed.

"Love? Hah! Look at what that has gotten us into this time, Feathertail," Yellowfang hissed, rounding on the silvery she-cat.

A blue-grey she-cat moved in front of Yellowfang and said, "Yellowfang, let us see what is to happen. Things might turn out better this time."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Bluestar, when everything comes crashing down!" Yellowfang hissed before storming off.

**Short prologue I know, but I'll try to have long chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I had this chapter written down and never got around to typing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series; I just own Flintpaw, Mistpaw, Redkit, Ravenkit, Bramblekit, and this story idea.**

**Legacy of the Crow**

**Chapter One**

"I've got it! I've got it!" a red-brown tabby she-kit shouted as she grabbed the mouse before racing off. "Catch me if you can!"

"Not fair, Bramblekit!" Lionkit shouted back before giving chase.

"Come on, give it back!" Bramblekit's sister, Redkit, growled.

"Fine! Catch, Jaykit!" Bramblekit shouted before throwing the mouse toward the gray tabby kit.

Jaykit stretched up to grab the mouse. He landed clumsy and rolled over. A jolt of alarm filled him when he realized it wasn't moss under him, but two tiny bundles of squirming fur; Ferncloud's two kits.

Ferncloud shoved Jaykit away and gave her kits a look over to see if they were fine.

Jaykit gasped as he got to his paws. "Have I hurt them?"

"Of course not," Ferncloud snapped. "You're too small to squash a flea!" Her two kits mewed as she nudged them closer to her belly. "But you four are getting too rough for the nursery!"

"Sorry, Ferncloud," Bramblekit mewed.

"Sorry," Jaykit echoed.

"It's about time Firestar made you apprentices and moved you to the apprentices' den," Ferncloud meowed.

"If only," Lionkit sighed.

"It won't be long," Bramblekit mewed. "We're almost six moons old."

"Well, you're not six moons yet. And until you are, you can do your playing outside," the queen ordered.

"Yes, Ferncloud," Lionkit mewed meekly.

"Come on, Jaykit," Redkit meowed as she moved toward the entrance.

"Yeah, and bring that mouse with you," Bramblekit called as she followed Lionkit and her sister out.

Jaykit picked up the mouse before following the other three kits outside of the nursery. Once they were out, Lionkit seemed to remember something.

"Hey, where's Ravenkit?" he asked, wondering where his other brother disappeared to.

"Most likely with Rainwhisker in the medicine cat's den again," Redkit replied.

"What, is he sick again?" Jaykit asked as he dropped the mouse.

"The weird furball likes spending time with Rainwhisker, so who knows," Bramblekit grumbled. "Come on, let's play!"

Jaykit flung the mouse high over Bramblekit's head. Redkit and Lionkit thundered past, grappling with Bramblekit and each other as they all tried to get the mouse first.

"You should show more respect for your prey!" Squirrelflight's voice shouted from the side of the nursery wall, where she and Daisy stood working to fix the walls of the nursery.

"Kits will be kits," Daisy purred as she watched the kits play.

"They won't be kits much longer," Squirrelflight told Daisy, patching more leaves into the nursery wall.

"All the more reason for them to enjoy themselves now," Daisy replied.

"Can you feel the draft now, Ferncloud?" Squirrelflight called through the nursery wall.

"No," Ferncloud's voice drifted back through. "We're warm as fox cubs in here."

"Good," the ginger queen replied.

Jaykit's attention was caught when he was suddenly tackled by Bramblekit. "Are you playing with us or not?" she demanded.

"Of course I am! Now get off!"

She let him up and he got to his paws, shaking his fur.

"Lionkit got the mouse and he won't let us have it," Redkit complained.

"Lets get him then!" Jaykit hared across the clearing with the two she-kits at his heels. He knocked Lionkit over, pressing him into the ground while Bramblekit and Redkit dragged the mouse from Lionkit's paws.

"Not fair!" Lionkit protested as he twisted under Jaykit.

"We don't have to be fair," Bramblekit squeaked out.

The sound of cats' paws pounding toward the camp caught all four kits' attention. It was Spiderleg and Thornclaw, the bitter scent of fear coming off them in waves.

Firestar was there in moments with Sandstorm at his side. "What is it?" the ThunderClan leader asked.

"There's a dead fox on our territory!" Spiderleg announced.

"Where?" Firestar asked, his body tensing up.

"By the Sky Oak," Thornclaw mewed, panting. "It was killed by a trap."

Crowfeather poked his head out of the warriors' den before fully coming out and padding over to the group. "What this about a fox?" he asked.

Leafpool padded out of the medicine cat's den with Rainwhisker and Ravenkit right behind her. The pretty brown-and-white tabby joined the group as well as Rainwhisker hung back, listening.

Ravenkit slowly made his way toward the other kits, casting his amber eyes to Leafpool and Crowfeather, his parents, before hurrying it up to join the others.

"Thornclaw and Spiderleg have found a dead fox," Firestar explained to his deputy. "Killed by a trap."

"Male or female?" the gray-black warrior asked.

"Female," Spiderleg told him.

"There could be cubs," Leafpool mewed, worriedly.

"Ravenkit, there you are!" Lionkit exclaimed as his black brother joined them. "We almost thought you became a medicine cat for a moment there," he joked.

"Yeah, well…" Ravenkit muttered as he looked at his paws, not daring to look his brother in the eye.

Jaykit leaned over to Bramblekit, confused at what the warriors were worried about. "What harm can a couple of fox cubs do?" he whispered to the red-brown tabby.

"Cubs grow up into foxes, mouse-brain!" she hissed back at Jaykit. "An adult fox can kill a cat."

"There was milk scent on her," Thornclaw reported.

"So there are cubs," Firestar concluded.

The warriors' den rustled as Ashfur popped out to see what was going on. He didn't join the group, but stayed by his mate, Squirrelflight, by the nursery. "What's going on?" he whispered to her.

"A mother fox was found dead in our territory," Squirrelflight whispered back. "Her cubs must be somewhere."

"Where was this trap?" Crowfeather asked.

"Lakeside of the camp, not far from the Sky Oak," Thornclaw answered.

"The cubs must be near," Crowfeather mewed. "Their mother wouldn't have wandered far from them."

"What do we do?" Daisy asked from her place beside Ashfur and Squirrelflight, fear shinning in her ice-blue eyes.

"We must find the den," Crowfeather replied without hesitation.

**After typing this up, I don't like it. It follows the book too much.**


End file.
